


Mean Girls

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Jennifer and Grace run into a foe at the store, and Grace decides to give her a bit of advice.





	Mean Girls

**Author's Note:**

> You guys seem to like the Jennifer and Grace interactions, so I'll try to write more!

“You’re a freak. I’m not doing that,” Jennifer said, shaking her head.

“You’re the freak! Nutrigrain bars taste so much better when they’re all squashed up!” Grace said as they walked through the pharmacy. “The fruit filling gets soaked up in the oatmeal and it’s seriously amazing. I can’t believe you just throw them away when you find them at the bottom of your bag like that. You’re a monster.”

“What do you want me to do? Save them for you, or something?” Jennifer asked as they approached the frozen food section. 

“Yes!” Grace exclaimed as Jennifer snickered. “You’re wasting precious food!”

“All right, all right. Don’t pop a blood vessel, old woman,” Jennifer teased. “Did Anissa say she wanted the mango popsicles, or the tropical flavored ones?” Grace stared into the freezer as Jennifer held open the door.

“Tropical. She likes the coconut flakes in those ones,” Grace said, leaning against the wall. “But I heard your dad mention that he liked the strawberry ones, so grab a box of those too. He’ll be less upset about the broken lamp if we offer him snacks.” Jennifer laughed and pulled two boxes of popsicles from the freezer. She dropped them in the basket Grace held and walked with her to the front of the store. 

“It was mostly my fault. And you know what? He never even liked that lamp,” Jennifer said as they turned a corner. “It was a gift from Inspector Henderson, and he said he felt bad getting rid of it.”

“Must be nice, having a cop in your daddy’s pocket.” Jennifer turned around and narrowed her eyes at the source of the voice. A girl with curly brown hair stood behind them with a smirk on her face.

“Lana, go away.” Jennifer rolled her eyes. Grace looked at Jennifer.

“This is Lana?” She asked. 

“Oh, so you’ve heard of me?” The girl said, placing her hands on her hips. Grace put her basket down and stuck her hands in her pockets, taking a step towards her. 

“I heard Jen broke your wrist because you were talking shit,” Grace said, smiling. “And then you ran home and tattled.” Lana blushed and glared at Jennifer, who laughed.

“Who’s this Jen? Your protector? You can’t stand up for yourself?” She asked. 

“I think I did a pretty good job of that when I broke your wrist, you idiot.” Jennifer said boredly. “What do you want? Aren't you tired of getting your ass beat?”

“I was just wondering how Khalil was doing,” Lana said with a wide grin. “Last I heard, he dumped your pathetic ass.” Jennifer glared at the girl, stepping forward quickly before Grace put an arm out, stopping her from attacking. Grace sighed, looking at Lana. 

“Lana. I went to high school with a bunch of girls like you,” Grace said slowly, raising her eyebrows at her. “Our parents are right when they say the game doesn’t change, just the players.” Lana stared at Grace.

“What are you talking about,” she asked, clearly annoyed.

“You’re just like all the mean girls that have ever been,” Grace said simply. “You’re insecure. You’re afraid to be vulnerable, so you pick on others because it makes you feel strong. There are like, so many movies about you. There’s literally one called ‘Mean Girls’ like, you couldn’t be more of a cliche.” Lana glared at Grace.

“You don’t know me, bitch,” she sneered. Grace took another step towards her, her eyes never leaving the other girl’s face. 

“You’re mean to others before they can be mean to you. You would prefer to hurt those around you, because not only does it make you feel better about yourself, it makes you feel superior to them,” Grace continued. “You treat your friends the same way because to you, they’re just your flunkies. A group of girls who will do what you say because the alternative is worse. They figure, if you’ll treat them like shit now, imagine how you’ll treat them if they’re your enemies? And while they hate the way you treat them, you’re so good at manipulating them that they think it’s their fault, and that they deserve it. The poor things haven’t realized yet, but you’re their worst enemy. And you, are your own.” Jennifer’s mouth fell open, and she stared blankly between Grace and Lana. 

“I,” Lana stammered. Grace gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Let me give you some advice,” Grace said softly. “Change your attitude now. If you don’t, your friends are going to grow to resent you, and one day, they will all abandon you. You’ll have no one, and you won’t be able to treat people the way you did in high school. Most adults will just kick your ass, and if you’re being disrespectful to your coworkers, they’ll probably get you fired for harassment. You can’t act like this for the rest of your life and think you’ll turn out all right. You’re going to end up alone. I hope for your sake, you grow out of this. No one likes a mean girl.” 

Lana stared between Grace and Jennifer for a moment, unsure of what to say. Grace looked at her expectantly, then waved her away. 

“You can leave, now,” she said flatly. Lana turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the store. Jennifer stared at Grace, a look of surprise on her face.

“Girl, you read her like a book in english class,” Jennifer exclaimed. “Stick around. I can learn from you.”

“Your sister is the master of the read, I’ve just picked up a few things,” Grace grinned as they walked to the front and stood in line.

“Anissa is scary, and I'm just learning that you're scary as well. You two are probably terrifying together,” Jennifer said as she grabbed a pack of gum from the rack next to the line and tossed it into the basket absentmindedly. “I'm just in shock.”

“That girl needs to understand exactly why her behavior is unacceptable, and I’m not above making kids cry,” Grace said with a shrug. “We aren’t forgetting anything, are we?”


End file.
